You trust me, I trust you: SYOT
by Insanity.and.Vanity
Summary: 125th Hunger Games, AU: the Rebellion never happened, Katniss was a singular victor. Who will win this time and will the 5th Quarter Quell change everything? **SYOT OPEN** -form found at the bottom of the chapter- submit tributes through pm.
1. Quell Announcement

**You trust me, I trust you**

125th Hunger Games, AU: the Rebellion never happened, Katniss was a singular victor. Who will win this time and will the Quell change everything? **SYOT OPEN** -form found at the bottom of the chapter-

**RULES MUST BE READ BEFORE SUBMITTING A TRIBUTE! TRIBUTES ARE ONLY TO BE SUBMITTED VIA PM!**

I'm on summer break so hopefully my updates will be fast! I've done SYOTS before (but FF deleted them -.-) and I have completed them so don't worry about the story being abandoned. This is just a quick introductory chapter, others will be longer, I promise!

Disclaimer: I'll only do this once so yeah I don't own it. The plot is original: mine. Everything else… nope. I wish.

**Chapter 01: Quell Announcement**

President Gracchus draped lazily in his ivory cushioned chair at the press conference as he repressed a yawn. Really, these things were getting tedious: he'd send Cassius, his Vice-President to the next one.

"President, how do you react to the press detailing your recent feud with-" He held up one hand to silence the woman chattering excitedly at him and smoothed the crisp unopened letter carefully at the mouth. She fell silent with a look of disappointment that the young President had so clearly dismissed her.

Leaning forward to speak into the microphone, "No comment on questions regarding my relations with any of the previous Victors" Gracchus spoke with a smooth tone that resounded confidence.

"More pressing matters to be covered are the up-and-coming Hunger Games. It is indeed a Quarter Quell," He paused to let the excited murmurings travel through before a hush fell once more. "I can now announce the Quell-" a small rustle of paper as he unfolded the ancient envelope "To remind the Districts that they cannot remain loyal to even their own, tributes are not allowed to work in packs. They must remain singular throughout the Games or face dire consequences." with the word 'dire' he gave a sweeping glace over the audience entranced by his every word, seeming satisfied by what he found.

With this he gave a curt nod and stared directly down the barrel of the camera, speaking solely to the Districts. "Good luck and Happy Hunger Games" a dark smirk danced across his features for a second before it was gone.

* * *

_So yeah, basically the Quell is that the tributes aren't allowed to team up in the arena. Every man for himself and all that… Hope you like the opening and PLEASE SUBMIT TRIBUTES_

**READ THE RULES FIRST!**

- TRIBUTES WILL _NOT_ BE ACCEPTED IF THEY ARE SENT THROUGH REVIEW.

- Fill in ALL of the tribute form please

- Tributes have to be realistic to their district; if they are from D12 and have had previous training you need a damn good reason to make it realistic

- I won't be doing sponsor points; gifts will be sent to tributes by my choice if I like the tribute or have a good plot twist ;3

- No single person to submit more than 2 tributes please! IF you do submit 2 tributes they CANNOT be of the same gender!

- If you send a girl I'll love you. If you send a boy I'll love you even more.

- Thank you and Happy Hunger Games!

Form (TO BE SENT THROUGH PM):

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Characteristics: (please involve how they'd react in the Games e.g. if they'd be very violent or very elusive etc…)

Family Background: (not loads of detail needed but enough for me to write a good reaping for them)

Close friends within the district: (Again, not loads of detail needed ^)

Previous training (if any):

Preferred weapon (if any):

Strengths (Maximum 3):

Weaknesses (Minimum 2):

Are they a volunteer? : (remember volunteers are not common in any district other than a career district and even then I don't think it would be very common despite training for it… I doubt they're all insane psychopaths)

Reaction when reaped (or when volunteering):

Anything I've missed:

*not compulsory but will gain you cookies if you fill in :3*

Mentor (name, age, 2 characteristics and general appearance):

Chariot outfit:

Possible ideas for the arena:

* * *

**DISTRICT 01**

Girl: Lynx blackthorn - 17 - Volunteer - _thehungergamesmentalist_

Boy: Polish Mills - 17 - Volunteer - _BooksBeforeLife_

**DISTRICT 02**

Girl: Anelace Prevost - 18 - Volunteer - _Forevermore99_

Boy: Samson Woods - 17 - Reaped - _popsinger99_

**DISTRICT 03**

Girl: Fisa Starkworth - 14 - Reaped - _spleneur_

Boy: Atom Gearer - 15 - Reaped - _Buttons301_

**DISTRICT 04**

Girl: Coventina Nereus - 17 - Reaped - _Vanity's Insanity_

Boy: Weavon "Weave" Lintawave - 17 - Volunteer - _Katie Franco_

**DISTRICT 05**

Girl: Spark Watson - 18 - Reaped - _darkHPfan411_

Boy: Caspian Lark - 17 - Reaped - _StarKidBensler_

**DISTRICT 06**

Girl: Kassius "Kass" Mateo - 16 - Reaped - _StarKidBensler_

Boy: Lucas Urban - 15 - Reaped - _hungrycaterpillars_

**DISTRICT 07**

Girl: Hattie Oaks - 15 - Reaped - _TARDISrose_

Boy: Flynn Petersen - 16 - Reaped - _Vuraangreg_

**DISTRICT 08**

Girl: Juliana Wolf - 16 - Reaped - _Buttons301_

Boy: Quintus de Thaneto - 12 - Reaped - _BrownyMan_

**DISTRICT 09**

Girl: Amaryllis Thorn - 16 - Reaped - _MidnightRaven323_

Boy: John Smallwoods - 16 - Reaped - _thehungergamesmentalist_

**DISTRICT 10**

Girl: Addison Park - 14 - Reaped - _Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li_

Boy: Angus Hudson - 13 - Reaped - _darkHPfan411_

**DISTRICT 11**

Girl: Sidra Williams - 16 - Reaped - _popsinger99_

Boy:

**DISTRICT 12**

Girl: Lily Rose Summers - 15 - Reaped - _catnip851_

Boy: Cedric Mayhall - 18 - Reaped - _Capella-Barbie_


	2. Reaping: District 01

**You trust me, I trust you**

Yay first reaping chapter is up! Thanks to everyone who has submitted so far but** PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUBMIT TRIBUTES!**

And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and make sure to remember that you have a decreased chance of being in the Bloodbath if you REVIEW!

Positive comments and constructive criticism are welcome.

**Reapings: District 01**

**Female - ****Lynx blackthorn**

The President's words echo in my mind as I walk along the gravelly road leading to the District square:_ 'tributes are not allowed to work in packs. They must remain singular throughout the Games or face dire consequences.'_

_What did it mean? _I reasoned that the first bit meant no tributes would be allowed to pair up… a disadvantage for my District… an advantage for me? I never really approved of the brutality of the pack each year. They would do _so_ much better if they thought for once instead of charging in with weapons raised.

This time every year since I was old enough to understand the rules of the Games I spent in front of the television yelling in frustration at our tributes as the Careers turned on them. I mean, couldn't they see the signs of their untrustworthy allies?

Cosmo and Galaxy, my annoying brothers, enjoyed laughing at me during these times. They were idiots just like the rest. They didn't have a single drop of cunning in their blood. They preferred to think with their strength, not their brains.

I jolted out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called: "Lynx! LYNX!" my feet had carried me to the majestic marble water fountain situated directly in the centre of District 1.

Only a second later I found myself being tackled by a ball of energy. I stumbled but kept my balance. "Cass! Do you really have to be so energetic all the time?" I whined good-naturedly. Phoenix followed a few paces behind Cassandra and had a small quirk to his lips.

"Not every day…" Cassandra grinned as she released me from her iron grip. "But today; yes!" She slung one arm around me and one around Phoenix as we began walking towards the training centre where everyone between the ages of 13 and 18 were forced to train in preparation for the Games. It was generally your parents' decision whether or not you began your training at 11 or even younger but from 13 onwards it was compulsory.

It was pretty early: about 5am but the training centre would probably be packed with hopefuls training _just in case_. The reaping will start with us, District 1, at 8am and do a District an hour, ending with District 12 at 7pm.

"Y'know what? I think this is my year; I'll be chosen: I can feel it! What do you think my Victor speech should be? I'll mention you guys obviously…" Cassandra chatted excitedly. Phoenix and I shared a look over her head.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Cass, you've literally said that every year since we've been old enough to compete in the Games" I had been trying to hold it in but laughed aloud, throwing my head back against the wind as it blew billows of my chestnut hair into my face as Cassandra shot her brother a look of pure indignation.

"I. Have. Not." She uttered every syllable separately with outrage but her eyes were dancing with amusement.

I shook my head and pressed the combination of numbers and letters to allow us entrance into the dour-looking building. The inside was much the same, with all sorts of killing contraptions lining the walls. The only spec of colour came from targets and 'safety' matts. It was not unusual for someone to die in training, whether it be an accident or otherwise. Such matters were kept very quiet within the District.

"Hey Lynx, wanna practice your wrestling? Maybe you'll manage to beat me this time" Phoenix teased lightly. I scoffed.

"Please, you know I let you win to spare your little man-ego" I said pushing his shoulder playfully. He grinned and opened his mouth to respond but my attention was already diverted to behind him.

My brothers were waving and motioning me over. I let out a long-suffering sigh. "If I don't catch up with you guys later I'll see you at the reaping" I say with a wink before jogging lightly over to Cosmo and Galaxy.

"You warmed up?" Cos' askes as he throws a sword in my direction. I catch it by the handle and nod.

"Yeah, how'd you want to do this?" I ask, more than used to my brothers using me as a training dummy.

"You and Galaxy against me" He says and I internally roll my eyes: my brothers refuse to fight me unless the numbers are even or I have another person helping me. It's an odd mix of brotherly-protection, arrogance on their part and sexism. I had long since stopped showing it bothered me but their lack of faith in me stung my ego a bit.

I place one hand on my hip, "What? You don't think I can take you both?"

They snort in unison. "No."

I frowned in disapproval. "You know, I could easily win the Games" This was met with laughs and my temper flared. "Urgh. Fine. Whatever, you'll see one day." I mutter the last part under my breath as we finally got to training.

Before I knew it our time was up and everyone was being herded back to the centre of the District where now all the big screens and stage had been set up.

I'm seventeen so it's my second to last time being up for the reapings. By this time a fire was brewing in the pit of my stomach, fuelled by constant remarks from my brothers over the past few hours. My mind was whizzing over the possibilities of me being able to compete in the Games. Maybe I would be chosen? I shook my head. I doubt it. My name was only in the bowl a handful of times. But… what if I volunteered? It was possible. About nine years ago a girl from our District volunteered and won. It was one of the shortest Games ever, lasting only eight days in the arena.

My heart was racing as the Mayor gave out his speech. I can do this. I mean, I'd never seriously considered it before but _finally_ I'd get the respect I deserve from my family. _Finally_ people would see me as a threat.

I bite my lip. This is insanity, I tell myself. A little voice in the back of my head whispers that insanity is an advantage in the Games. My uncle always told me that the most fearsome Victors were insane before the Games even started. Their insanity prevented them from thinking normally and therefore made them impossible for the other tributes to predict.

I'd been thinking for so long I'd missed the entire opening of the reapings; my favourite part.

The escort bobbed excitedly as he headed for the girls names first. "The female tribute for District 1 is… Accalia Jent" A proud looking girl headed up to the stage from the 16 year olds section. A few of her family members cheered her on.

She seemed a worthy candidate for the Games: brawny and muscular with no fear whereas I'm… smaller and more feminine. I reason that I have a strong figure and looks can be deceiving. Plus I'd get more sponsors because I'm prettier I think, having a vain moment.

I nod my head slightly, my mind set and my eyes determined.

The escort congratulated the girl on getting chosen "Now I must ask if there are any volunteers?" The crowd seemed silent for a moment: it was not uncommon for there to be no volunteers despite training for the Games.

"Okay then-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell just as the escort is about to move on. He hopped up and down excitedly as his eyes scanned the crowd. The cameras lock on my face as I walk to the front. Children make a clear path for me to walk to my chosen fate.

"And what is your name?" A microphone is shoved in my face. "Lynx Blackthorn" I dazzle the cameras with my best smile. I hear a few cheers from the back of the crowd and see my father and mother cheering me on along with my brothers who are in the reaping crowd. My chest swells with pride. This was the right decision.

**Male – Polish Mills**

Every day I've trained. Since the age of 12 when my parents decided I needed to learn how to defend myself. Previously I'd never liked violence. My siblings taunted me about it and constantly told my parents to force me to fight but I still refused. Then Scarlett volunteered and got herself killed. She made it far: to the final two. But she was outsmarted. After that I was even more set against the Games. One day I came home bloodied and beaten; a kid in my class cornered me after school and said I was just like the rebels and that I should learn to bring honour to my District. After that I wasn't too bothered about violence. Strangely enough a couple of years later he was reaped and didn't make it back home… funny how fate works. Only a year after my brother volunteered. He didn't even make it to the final 8.

Death has followed me in every way possible and yet has not caught up to me yet. This is my year. I will do better than my siblings. My District has not had a Victor for almost ten years and it's time to change that. Long gone is the little boy who cried when the tributes die: long, _long_ gone.

Since that day I was determined to fight. I wanted to learn everything. I craved the Games. I was a bit behind but I soon caught up by practising day and night.

Every year I'd want to but I was held back by my Grandmother's reasoning._ 'The arena is a dangerous place and only the best thrive in that environment… wait until you're a year older, a year stronger; a year's experience could be the difference between life and death'_ She had won the Games when she was eighteen, she volunteered and has always encouraged our family to do the same. She said my sister had a chance but my brother didn't. They both lost but that's the gamble they were willing to make. She thinks I am ready this year and is confident my younger sister, Plea, will make our family proud also one day.

"That's enough for one day, Polish. Go get yourself cleaned up for the reapings" My trainer instructs me. I look down to see the training dummy massacred and unrecognisable. I tend to get lost in my thoughts when I'm training. I release the mace from my iron grip and nod to my neighbor as I walk out of the training centre.

It's a cold morning in District 1 but I'm hot and sweaty so I pull my shirt over my head as I walk back toward our house in the Victors Village.

"I'm just getting ready then I'm heading down to the reaping" I call down the hallway once I reach my house.

"Well wait just a minute!" My mother scolds as she comes out of the kitchen, Plea trailing after her. "Today is the day; aren't you excited?" She smiles brightly but I know it's just a façade; my mother is terrified of losing any more children. She often stares of the kitchen window listlessly day after day but she always pulls through. She is a strong woman: I respect her for it.

I merely shrug "Yeah I guess"

A sly smile crawls onto Plea's face. "I suppose soon I'll be an only child then" Her eyes glint with malice and I can hear my Grandmother's shrill laugh from the kitchen and a faint 'that's my girl'. However respected she is no one can deny that Grandmother is insane. I think it rubbed off on Plea was she was younger when my Mother couldn't take care of her due to depression.

I scoff. "When I _return_ I'll bring honour to the family once more. You'll just be another grave outside the window." I say carelessly, motioning to where our siblings were buried. It was disconcerting to see such hatred flashing in the eyes of someone so young. My mother holds in a sob and turns her back on me with a whispered 'good-luck'.

I'm hurrying now as I get ready because I don't want to be late to the reaping.

By the time I reach the District's centre people are already milling about as they take their places. I register with the Peacekeepers and am then ushered to the 17-year-olds section. The career Districts generally have a rule that every two years people are allowed to volunteer whereas the other years are when people have to step back and allow tributes to be chosen. Obviously there isn't always a volunteer but this year we are allowed and I'm confident there will be two willing participants going into the Games.

The reaping starts off pretty slowly as it usually does with various people giving speeches. Quite a few people are yawning by the time it gets to picking the girl.

This year, for some reason, our old escort had been replaced by a male who seemed to be squirming in excitement at the 'honour' of representing a career District. "The female tribute for District 1 is… Accalia Jent. Now I must ask if there are any volunteers?" The crowd is silent: it was not uncommon for there to be no volunteers despite training for the Games.

"Okay then-" But then…

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Everyone swivels their heads round to catch a glimpse of who it is. The girl seemed pretty, she had pale-ish skin and long light brown hair. From first glance I wouldn't have said she looked particularly strong but I'll figure her strengths and weaknesses out later, I think as I take in her appearance. She introduces herself and there's more cheering… eventually the escort moves on to the boys.

With a dramatic flourish he pulls out a name off the top of the pile and unfolds it. There is no time wasted with this one as it seems someone off-stage is telling him to hurry the reaping up and he calls out: "Damien Toren!"

A younger looking boy steps out cautiously, he looks like a bloodbath to me and not old enough to be forced into training.

I lazily raise my hand before the escort even asks, "I volunteer" I announce loudly and everyone turns around to look at me as I stroll up to the stage, a confident smirk in place already.

"Polish Mills" I state.

I turn to grasp the girl's hand. We shake as the escort instructs.

"May the odds be ever in my favour" I murmur so only she can hear. She immediately drops my hand like a hot rock and stares stonily ahead of her. I smile in dark amusement to myself. _Well this will be fun…_

* * *

D1 is done! Please **REVIEW!**

What do you guys think of the first two tributes? Still need more so carry on submitting please and hopefully D2 will be out ASAP.

_- Insanity and Vanity_


End file.
